The Lightning Sitter
by alagon18
Summary: 11 years later. Lambo is put in charge of taking care of the Vongola Unidecimo aka Gio, Tsuna's son. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?    Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own KHR, if I did, Hibari would lose his motorcycle!**

* * *

"No"

"Ah, come on! Why not? I promise I'll be the best boyfri–"

"Lambo, we've been over this, _YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. TYPE_!"

"I-Pin, in all the years that we've known each other, all the battles we've been through, _how _could you not developed any feelings for me?" Lambo pressed the situation even further, "and you gotta admit, I look _damn _good. How could you say no to a childhood friend who wants nothing but your love?"

"Easy! Like this, No! Ask again and I'll show you the 1001 ways I can incapacitate a horny Mafioso!" I-Pin didn't play around.

Lambo decided it wasn't worth losing his man parts to convince his best friend to go out with him. _That's the 3__rd__ time I've asked. Dammit! I never have luck with any of the ladies… _That moment the two 16 year olds were being escorted by limo back from Namimori High School. It was one of the perks of being 'Family' of the Vongola Boss. Although right now Lambo wasn't really enjoying the ride or the fact that it was Friday meaning the start of the weekend as he was becoming quite depressed over his rejection.

But that didn't stop him from taking another shot, "I-Pin can't you see the heartbreak you're causing me?" Lambo moved closer I-Pin and held her hand, "I can't help but love your gentle eyes, your cute forehead, and your Chinese hair– uh thingy…"

"Hmmm, maybe it's your constant, and might I add _bad, _flirting with any cute girl that crosses your eye that makes me look at you with disgust. Now get out of my personal space or I _will _hurt you Lambo!"

Even though she said that last part in a playful tone, Lambo was quick to move back to his original seat of the limo. "I am not a constant flirt!" he replied, making a shocked face, "In fact you're the only girl for me."

"Uh-huh, then you hitting on the Giglio Nero Boss, and then getting your ass handed to you by Lightning Gamma didn't happen _hmm_?" I-Pin crossed her arms and gave Lambo a questioning glare.

"I– well…. Uh…" Lambo flustered at recalling embarrassing memory, "That last part was grossly over-exaggerated…"

"Uh-Huh…"

After a few more minutes the limo finally reached its destination and stopped allowing I-Pin to get off and head for her place of residence.

"Lambo aren't you getting off?"

"Nah, the Boss called me up and asked to speak with me back at headquarters, I'm heading there right now."

"Did he tell you what he wanted to talk to you about?"

"Probably just wants to remind me that I have to go pick up Sasagawa at Namimori Airport tomorrow."

"More like reminding you not to screw that up."

"Haha, you're a riot, I-Pin"

* * *

"_Reading and analyzing flames check complete, identifying as Lambo, Guardian of Lightning. Entry allowed," _the computerized voice of Callixtus, the Vongola Base security system relied to Lambo.

"Thanks Callixtus," Lambo had just arrived to the gigantic underground base that served as the headquarters of the 10th Generation stationed at Japan. Even after a couple of years since its completion, Lambo still marveled at the incredible building. While similar to its counterpart that housed the Vongola during their battle with the Millefiore, this version was designed and built not only by Giannini but also with Spanner and Shoichi Irie adding their own designs. This made the current base have many of the same characteristics of the Merone Base eliminating almost all weaknesses the previous two bases had. There were also some even better aspects, such as Callixtus, the sentient AI that was in charge of managing the base and making sure there were no intruders.

_"Master Lambo, the Boss has been waiting for you at his office, it seems he has something quite urgent to tell you."_ The program broke Lambo's train of thought, "Alright, alright tell him I'm coming right up."

A little while later, Lambo was in front of the Vongola Decimo's office door. After two soft knocks, the teen heard a mufflied "come in" and walked into the office.

First he noticed the always-at-the-Boss'-side Right-Handman , Hayato Gokudera, while his physical appearance changed over the past 11 years, he was still the same stupid (ok maybe not so stupid) hot headed character that always busted Lambo's balls. He had gotten taller, but not so much that he appeared lanky because of the thin frame he kept. His hair became spikier and eventually lost that octopus shape Lambo loved to tease the Storm Guardian about. One notable characteristic about Gokudera that Lambo noted was that he stopped wearing his signature delinquent look with the skulls. In fact now Gokudera seemed to almost always wear just a red dress shirt and a black suit with matching tie.

Then Lambo fixed his eyes on the current Vongola Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Out of all the members of the 10th Generation, Tsuna had changed the most; physically he had become taller, though he barely reached Lambo's own height. While he still kept his thin frame, there were now muscles under his clothing instead of just a bony body. His voice had completely changed from being squeaky and high pitched to suave and mellow, melting the hearts of young woman who heard him speak. It was like your ears were being massaged by his voice. Tsuna's personality also took a complete 180° turn. Whereas before he was unsure of himself and thought that he wouldn't make a good leader, now he was always oozing with confidence and showed leadership that rivaled that of Giotto, founder of the Vongola. One would like to assume that this change in character happened because of all the battles he fought alongside his Guardians strengthen him and gave him more resolve to become a better man. Well… while the numerous battles the 10th Generation did cause Tsuna to grow as a Boss, he didn't consciously decide to get rid of his No-Good former persona and become a true leader until he saw the birth of his son. That's right; No-Good Tsuna was married and had a kid, although his memories of that specific time where hazy at best, Lambo suspected that the latter caused the former; he also had a nagging feeling that he had played a part in it.

…

_Oh well, thinking was never my strong suit. _The young Bovino thought to himself.

"Ah, Lambo you're here!" Tsuna stood up and offered his Guardian a seat.

Lambo again broke from his train of thought, "Huh? Oh thanks Nii-chan," Lambo sat down.

"Lambo, as you know, I've already put you in charge of picking up Onii-san tomorrow at Namimori Airport, but–"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry I won't screw it up, you've got nothing to worry about," _Is this all he called me up here for?_

"Stupid cow! How dare you interrupt the 10th! You still have no manners!"

"My oh my Stupidera, it seems you didn't get laid last night, I told you that only talking about how great your Boss is would give your dates the wrong idea about how you _roll_…"

"Big talk coming from a brat who still can't beat me in a fight!"

"Oh? You want to see how strong I've gotten?" lightning began emitting from Lambo.

"Bring it!" Gokudera pulled out his trusty dynamite.

"Lambo! Gokudera! Stop this RIGHT NOW!" while Tsuna was known as a kind man and a pacifist there was a reason why he still kept the title of Boss for the strongest mafia family in the world. Sensing the dangerous aura from their Boss Lambo stopped emitting his lightning and Gokudera put away his dynamite. "There much better, now Lambo I know you'll pick up Onii-san tomorrow without a hitch, but there's something else I would like for you to do…"

"Sure Nii-chan, what is it?" _Must want me to pick up the newest issue of WSM._

"Well you see I want to take my beautiful darling wife, eh heh heh," at mentioning his wife Tsuna began to blush and giggle, much to the slight annoyance of both his Lightning and Storm Guardians. Another thing that everyone in the Vongola agreed on is that Tsuna inherited that… lovey dovey-ness that his parents where known for. It was during these times that Tsuna seemed very unboss-like. After regaining his composure Tsuna continued, "ahrm… I want to take her on a second honeymoon of sorts to the islands of Hawaii."

"What'd you do this time nee-chan? Forget some important anniversary?"

"Why you little brat–!"

"Gokudera, stop it. And Lambo? No I didn't forget any anniversary, it's just that with running the family and other duties she and I haven't been getting any alone time." Tsuna said.

Lambo smiled when he realized what that meant, "Got the cat ears and sexy maid outfit ready Nii-chan?"

"Oh yea– I– I mean, uh eh heh..." Tsuna chuckled as he just fell into Lambo's trap. _ Screw being a dad, I bet it was constantly getting laid that gave Nii-chan all that confidence over the years. I guess what the Sicilians say is true, "You don't become a man until you've had a woman" or some crap like that._

….

….

"*cough* Tenth? You still haven't told the Stupid Cow your request." Gokudera broke the awkward silence.

"Uh yeah… well you see I've just convinced her to agree on the trip but she doesn't want to leave Gio-kun with just anybody, you know how she can get when it comes to him, so I was hoping if you could watch my son for the weekend."

In less than a second after Tsuna voiced his request Lambo gave him his answer, "Hell no."

"Ah, but–"

"_Fuck _no!"

"The Tenth wasn't asking! He's giving you an order!"

"Nii-chan, you can't be _serious_! You know what happens to anyone who takes care of Gio!"

"Oh come on Lambo, you act as if my darling wife is an angry devil! She just worries about Gio-kun a bit too much, that's all…"

Oh but Lambo knew the truth! In fact, every member of the Vongola Family knew the truth. You see it was true, the Lady of the Vongola never showed anger, she was known for her gentleness and sweet demeanor (it was little surprise Tsuna took a liking to her during his teens). It was also true that she worried greatly over her son, Gio, and it was this aspect of her character that led to her name causing fear to even the most hardened of Mafiosi. She constantly worried over the safety of her precious child, if Gio was left in the care of someone other than her and ended up getting even so much as a _scratch_, she would instantly make sure her child was alright, and the poor caregiver? Well… a fate worse than even the hells Mukuro could offer you was _quite _the understatement. _As if I want to end up like all those poor bastards._

"What wrong Bovino?" Gokudera sneered, "Don't think you can take care of an 8 year old?"

"Yes it's that exactly," Lambo replied in a deadpan voice, "Come on Nii-chan, isn't this a job more suited for your folks?"

Tsuna's face suddenly became downcast, "Lambo, you know I can't leave him with my parents, ever since _that _happened to my dad…"

Lambo immediately recalled the _that _Tsuna was referring to.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ It was 3 years ago, at Tsuna's backyard; they were celebrating someone's birthday, Nana's probably. It was such a pretty afternoon, no one knew about the hell that was to be unleashed to poor Iemitsu Sawada._

_ Iemitsu had wanted to play a bit with his 5 year old grandson, and after much convincing he finally had his chance._

_ "Come on Gio-kun! Let's play some catch!" Iemitsu had his gloves and ball ready._

_ "Ok grandpa!" Gio ran off to play with his grandfather._

_5 minutes later…_

_ "Haha, it seems that I aimed a bit too high for poor Gio-kun," Iemitsu sheepishly said as he returned his grandson to his mother with a small bruise on his forehead._

_1 ½ Hours later…_

_ "I'm sorry Mrs. Sawada," Dr. Shamal stated to a crying Nana, "but even with counseling your husband will never be the same…"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

And that was exactly what Lambo wanted to avoid, "What about the other Guardians?"

"Come on Lambo, out of the six of you, Gio-kun sees you as his older brother, and Gokudera was right, this _isn't _a request…"

A sudden realization hit Lambo like a brick, "I'm being _punished _aren't I?"

"Now what makes you think I'm punishing you?" Tsuna replied.

The small yet noticeable smirk Gokudera gave fueled Lambo's theory even more, "This is cause of what happened with the Carcassa Family isn't it? I'm telling you that girl was hitting on _me_!"

"Che, like HELL I'll believe that! Because of your screw up they hate us even more now!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_ It had been only 3 weeks ago that both the Vongola and Carcassa Families decided to reconcile their differences, while the other Guardians were busy negotiating the terms of the alliance, Lambo was outside of the meeting room with the daughter of one of the Carcassa officers._

_ "My oh my, I didn't know that the Vongola's rival Families had such beautiful creatures…" Lambo knew he was quite the Cassanova._

_ "I don't associate myself with losers wearing cowprint shirts," was all the girl said to him._

_ Her reply did not lessen Lambo's resolution, "Oh a feisty one aren't we?" He began to walk closer to her._

_ "Touch me and I'll scream!" she quietly threaten to the Lightning Guardian._

_ "Oh but you're so beautiful, like a rose, possibly even more so," and he caressed her cheek._

_A few minutes later…._

_ "DON"T LET THEM KILL ME!"_

_ "DAMMIT! WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU STUPID COW!"_

_ "THIS GOT BAD TO THE EXTREME!"_

_ "Ahaha, and the talks were going so well…"_

_ "Kufufufu, isn't this carnage wonderful?"_

_ "I will bite all these Herbivores to death."_

_ "I think I've found us an exit… Operation X…. X-BURNER!"_

_ As the 10__th__ Generation made their hasty escape from the Carcassa Castle screams of "Damn you Vongola Perverts!" could be heard everywhere._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tsuna signed at the memory of the botched peace talks, "Don't think of this as a punishment, but as a way to prove that you're not as stupid as everyone makes you out to be."

"Who thinks I'm stupid?" Lambo responded with outrage.

_Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro, Bianchi, the rest of the Arcobaleno, CEDEF, the Varia, Ninth's Guardians, the Shimon Family, your original Family… _Gokudera counted off the list in his head.

"That's beside the point Lambo; please do this as a favor for me please?" Tsuna gave his Lightning Guardian the famed 'Cute-Tsuna' pout he had perfected.

Lambo could never say no to such an adorable face, "Fine Nii-chan, I'll take care of Gio-kun…"

"Oh thank you thank you Lambo! You have no idea how much this means to me! I mean I haven't had any for _months _n–" he then realized that he was quite a bit too personal with his Guardians about his intimate life, "Ah– I mean–"

"No need to elaborate Nii-chan," Lambo signed, "Well, I better get my apartment ready for my weekend guest…" And with those parting words the teen excused himself and exited the office.

Tsuna was finally relived that he had found someone to take care of Gio-kun while he and his darling wife went to Hawaii and did _dirty _things.

"Uh Tenth? I think you're having a rather bad nosebleed…" Gokudera brought to Tsuna's attention the large quantity of blood that was escaping his nostrils.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes… You know what Gokudera? I think I'll let my wife know of the arrangements I've made with Lambo!"

"Alright Tenth, and don't worry, I'll make sure everything's running smoothly in your absence."

"Ahaha, thanks Gokudera, you're the best Right Hand a guy could ask for!" then Tsuna too exited his office.

After Tsuna left, Gokudera tensed up thinking about what Lambo had gotten into. He wasn't always on good terms with the Cow, but he still saw him as a younger brother of sorts (ok maybe more of a pet that he was forced to adopt). _Boy he better not screw this up, or it will be definitely be his funeral…_

* * *

"Let's see guest room ready? Check. Violent videogames hidden? Check. Junk food thrown away? Check. Porn put away with lock and key? Double check," Lambo had spent the rest of the afternoon making sure his apartment was now Gio proof. With everything ready, the Bovino was ready to take on the toughest assignment of his life.

"*Ding Dong*"

"Crunch time," Lambo muttered.

When Lambo opened the door, he was greeted by an exited looking Tsuna and Lambo noticed that his son was next to him holding a small suitcase.

Ienobu Giovanni Sawada, almost always called by his nickname Gio, also the current heir of the Vongola, giving him the official title of Vongola Unidecimo, the Eleventh. The boy didn't take after either one of his parents, yet all his physical features stemmed from Tsuna's side of the family with the notable exception of his eyes. He was of average height for a boy of his age, his face had mostly sharp features, and he had the same messy blond hair as his grandfather. Lambo couldn't remember who (he suspected it was Reborn) but someone said that Gio would grow up to look a lot like Vongola Quinto. Aside from the obvious fact that he was a Mafia Prince, Gio wasn't like most other boys, he had a huge curiosity that could not be controlled, and the boy had to know how everything looked like and worked. He also didn't have many friends, if any; unlike his father who fruitlessly search for friendship when he was that age, Gio seemed to avoid it or at least not try. Instead he would always 'hang out' with his father's Guardians, little Gio saw the warriors who followed his dad as his personal idols. There was never a day where he wouldn't ask Ryohei to teach him some boxing, tell Hibari proudly that he memorized Namimori Middle's Code of Conduct, beg Yamamoto to let him hold Shigure Kintoki, etc. Gio called the Guardians 'uncle' except for Lambo, he referred to him as 'onii-chan', the teen figured it was cause he was the Guardian closest in age to the young boy and he had played with the Unidecimo when they were younger.

"Lambo, I can't thank you enough for taking care of Gio-kun for the weekend!" Tsuna had the biggest smile on his face, it almost made him seem like his 14 year old self again, "Gio-kun aren't you going to say hi to Lambo?"

The boy looked up to the Lightning Guardian from his spot behind his dad's leg, "Hi Lambo onii-chan,"

"How's it going Gio?" Lambo replied. He looked back to his Boss, "Nii-chan, don't you think you ought to be heading out?"

Tsuna looked at his watch, "Ah! You're right, I gotta go!" he got on one knee and held his son, "Now Gio-kun be good and don't give Lambo a hard time ok?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good, and remember both Mommy and Daddy love you very much."

"Daddy, are you and Mommy going to make another baby?"

_The HELL! _Lambo thought.

"Ha, Daddy packed a lot of rub–" again Tsuna did not realize what he was saying, "I mean– uh, yeah…" With that Tsuna gave his boy a hug, smiled sheepishly at Lambo and headed straight for the limo that would take him and his darling wife to Namimori Airport.

"Wow, Nii-chan's become very horny," Lambo mused

"Tell me about it Lambo onii-chan," Gio replied.

* * *

After Lambo showed his young guest to his room, and helped him unpack his belongings, it was time for dinner. Lambo wasn't the best cook in the world but he could prepare some pretty decent Gyoza dumplings, all thanks to the tutoring of a certain childhood friend.

"Lambo onii-chan, why did you make a Chinese dish? I thought you were Italian."

"Trust me Gio, my Italian cuisine rivals even Bianchi's Poison Cooking, Gyoza is practically all I can make."

"Oh."

"While we're now having a conversation, Gio let's make sure we understand each other, do you realize what type of situation I've gotten myself into by accepting on being your babysitter for the weekend?"

"Yes, you have to make sure I don't get even one scratch on my body.'

"Great! And do you know why?"

"Yep, if something bad happens to me, Mommy will get anxious and you'll end up in that special hospital where they give you those funny jackets."

"So I take you'll do your part to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"As long as you do your part Lambo onii-chan"

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding Gio."

* * *

After dinner Lambo and Gio played some kid friendly video games, watched a kid friendly movie, and then it was time for bed.

"Lambo onii-chan, what are we doing tomorrow?" Gio asked as he was being tucked in.

"Well tomorrow we'll be picking up Uncle Sasagawa at Namimori Airport," came the teen's reply.

"Oh, can the three of us get some ice cream later?"

"Sure I guess…"

Lambo, finished tucking in the Vongola 11th and soon left for his own room to get ready for bed. _Maybe taking care of the kid won't be so bad; _he thought as he made himself comfortable on his bed, _In fact maybe I'll have some fun too._

The poor Cow had no idea how wrong he could be….

* * *

**Hello! This is alagon18 coming back from traveling, the hospital, college, or space! Sorry that I was gone for so long. Life had forced me to say goodbye to my editor kayjee, and my friends back at my old anime group. Without them I lost the desire to write fics since I just couldn't publish my stories without their input. I was recently found by kayjee and her passionate speech on how I should continue our original mission has gotten me back on my game. While I did throw away some ideas for fics, I got even better ones now! Bwahaha! This will hopefully be a series depending on what the reader's responses are, so if you want this to continue please let me know! I also plan on elaborating on every noodle incident in future fics, just in case anyone was wondering about them.**

** One reviewer pointed out a big error that I made (So sorry!) so I made some revisions. Again Please enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own KHR, if I did then I would know whether it's Fran or Flan.

* * *

**

"Lambo onii-san, what's Italy like? Is it true that they love spaghetti?"

"I couldn't tell you, I haven't lived in Italy since I was 5…"

"Why? Did they kick you out?"

? "What gives you _that _idea?"

"Uncle Gokudera says that Italy couldn't take the idiocy that is the Stupid Cow, and that they sent you on that mission so Reborn could kill you with extreme prejudice, but the great mercy he showed to your pathetic existence allowed you to become my Dad's Lightning Guardian." Gio-kun responded with a smile.

_Note to self, kick Stupidera's ass._

Lambo and his charge were walking towards the South Terminal of Namimori Airport the following Saturday morning to pick up the Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa. Even though the 8 year old had to wake up a bit earlier than usual, he still had plenty of energy to question his 'Lambo onii-san' over every little thing. His curiousity went from how ice cream was made to explaining why blue police boxes couldn't travel through time and space.

As they continued walking, Gio-kun suddenly stopped in front of a certain shop and called out to Lambo, "Lambo onii-san! Look! An ice cream shop!"

"Hn?" the teen turned to his charge, "You're right, it is an ice cream shop."

"You promised to take me out for some ice cream Lambo onii-san! You _are _ going to keep your word aren't you?" the boy gave his caretaker the signature Sawada puppy dog face, making sure to get the trembling lips just right.

"Good memory you have eh?" Lambo responded with a hint of sarcasm, "I am going to keep my promise but the shop doesn't open til noon, besides you want Uncle Ryohei to join us don't you?"

"Oh yeah! He EXTREMELY likes ice cream too!" he began to think want type of treat he wanted, "I want a chocolate ice cream cone with chocolate chips, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate syrup, and a chocolate cone!"

_That's a lot of chocolate! _Lambo thought to himself, _Eh, must run in the family…_

"So what type of plane is Uncle Ryohei flying in Lambo onii-san? My Daddy told me that it's a special type private plane owned by the Vongola and built by Spanner-san and Giannini-san!"

"Don't really know myself, I guess since I'm the youngest Guardian, Nii-chan doesn't bring me in on everything the Family does. You know, to keep me innocent."

"But Lambo onii-san, you're not innocent at all! You're always thinking dirty thoughts about I-Pin nee-chan, and other girls. Plus you have all those TV channels abo–"

"Gio! How'd? But I–! Ugh…" _How the hell did he find out about that?_

Without losing a beat the precocious Unidecimo began rambling on how he wanted to go to Italy and meet the more _colorful _members of the Vongola.

"Mommy and Daddy always tell me funny stories about those Varia guys; I sure would like to meet them!"

_I wonder when Nii-chan started thinking that being part of that psychopathic assassination squad was hilarious…_

A new thought entered the boy's mind, "Hey isn't Uncle Ryohei coming back from the Varia Headquarters?"

"Unfortunately… I can only hope that he made it out in one piece…" Lambo couldn't help but shudder as he thought of what the Varia were capable of.

"Are you scared of the Varia Lambo onii-san?"

"Kid, even your _Dad's _afraid of them."

They continued walking until they reached the gate that Ryohei was to exit from. As they waited, Lambo couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to the few attractive young women that populated the airport. _Damn she's got some nice legs… Oooh! That one looks just like Misato from… Wow, the way that one punches her orange haired guy in the gut is hot… Er, can't tell if that's a dude or not… Is the brown haired girl actually groping her pink haired friend's boobs? I'm in heaven! _Only Murkuro, and possibly Tsuna, rivaled Lambo in perverted leechyness.

"OI LAMBO!" the yell belonging to everyone's favorite boxer broke Lambo from his wondering lewd eyes activity. Ryohei Sasagawa was jogging towards the Bovino just freed from the nightmare that was customs. In a moment Lambo noticed that the returning Guardian's face was almost completely wrapped in bandages. _He got on Xanxus' bad side…_

"Sasagawa, looks like the Varia fellas did quite the number on you."

"Eh?" Ryohei looked at all his 'gifts' from the Varia, "haha! They're not that extremely bad! I can still walk to the extreme!"

"Why exactly did they leave you in that kind of shape?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_On the day of Ryohei's arrival, the Varia officers have gathered in the family room of their luxurious mansion and are generating quite the ruckus, Varia-style._

"_VOOIIIII! What the fuck's wrong with you? Now I got cheap wine all over my fucking uniform!" Squalo, the Second-in-Command of the Squad is currently screaming at Lussuria who just accidentally spilled wine on his leather pants._

"_Oh! I'm sooo sorry Squalo! Here, Mama will clean you up!"_

"_Hey! Your fucking hands ain't touching my crotch!"_

_Lussuria's eyes began to tear up, "Squalo… Why are you so mean to Mama?"_

"_Squalo-san, Senpai's touching me in weird places again…" Fran's bored voice had a subtle hint of urgency to it._

"_Ushishishi, You should feel honored that the Prince is using his hands to please a peasant frog such as yourself."_

"_VOOIIII! Belphegor, what the hell did I tell you about molesting the new guys?" _

"_Yeah Fake Prince, listen to the loud shark, besides you're not doing it right…"_

_On the other side of the room, Levi was busy kneeling to Xanxus on his throne and presenting him with his meal of Steak and Tequila._

"_Boss… Is– is the food to your taste?" Levi respectfully asked as he handed to meal to his beloved leader._

"_Hn" Xanxus grunted as he cut a piece of the steak off and put it to his mouth._

"_Well?" Levi asked anxiously._

"_This steak…"_

"_Yes?"_

_Xanxus' eyes opened with pure wrath, "AIN"T DONE RIGHT!" the Varia Boss immediately pulled out his Dying Will Guns and repeatedly shot Levi in the head, "GO BACK AND GIVE ME SOME REAL FOOD SCUM!"_

_Levi painfully got back up on his two legs, "Y–Yes Boss," he replied as he headed back to the kitchen with blood flowing from his head._

"_Che, I'm surrounded by scum…" just as Xanxus made himself comfortable on his throne, who would come crashing into the room but the 10__th__ Generation Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa._

"_HOW'S IT GOING TO THE EXTREME?"_

"_What the fuck?"_

"_OOHH! Hi Ryohei-kun!"_

"_Ushishishi, that was quite the entrance…"_

"_Boss, I heard a crash what just hap– damn! I just replaced that door yesterday!"_

"_Hmmm it's that… guy… damn can't remember his name… isn't he the one that's into Air Trecks?"_

_The rest of the Varia members stared dumbfounded at their newest member over the strange comment he made._

"_Peasant frog, you were waaayyyy off mark…"_

_Squalo walked towards their uninvited guest, "What the hell are you doing here? Did Sawada sent you?"_

"_Yep! I extremely begged Sawada to send me over here so I can teach you guys how to extremely work like a team" As usual Ryohei was shouting all this while absentmindedly punching the air._

_It took Squalo a while to figure out exactly what the hyperactive boxer meant with those words, "Wait… You came all the way to Italy, just to… make us get along?"_

"_That is extremely what I said! You Varia guys are always fighting with each other to the extreme, and that's not how a Family should extremely act!" _

_A fown appeared on Bel's face,"Uh-huh… and what makes you think that a peasant like you is qualified to teach us how to get along?"_

_A knowing smirk appeared on Ryohei's face, "With this!" he immediately pulled out a document and then handed it over to Fran, the Varia officer closest to him, "Here extremely read this."_

_Noticing that now all eyes (which belonged to people whose sanity is very much in question) Fran started reading the paper, "This document states that Ryohei Sasagawa is certified to teach leadership, teamwork, and sportsmanship to his…" A look of confusion came to the illusionist, "fellow Club Members as the newly appointed Captain of the Namimori Middle School Boxing Club…"All Fran could do, was just stare at the Boxer with a bewildered look on his face._

_Under normal circumstances Squalo would immediate hurt anyone who claimed that the Varia couldn't function as a team, but this…? He needed to the higher ups to figure this one out, "Uh, Boss? This is definitely your call…"_

_During the entire ordeal Xanxus had his eyes closed and a vein was noticeably throbbing on his forehead, after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence he opened his eyes and gave the order, "Fuck him up, and fuck him up good!"_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"… Hmm, can't extremely remember…"

_How are you even alive at this point? _As Lambo pondered over whether Ryohei shared the intelligence of a kangaroo, he noticed that Gio had yet to welcome his 'Uncle' home. "Hey Gio aren't you going to–" but the Unidecimo wasn't by his side.

"Lambo? Who are you extremely talking to?" Ryohei gave him a puzzled look.

_Oh Shit

* * *

_

Gio wasn't the type to go off by himself; in fact for the son of the most powerful Mafia Boss alive, he was quite well-behaved (unlike certain other sons). He didn't enjoy making his precious mother worry, mostly over the terrible carnage that would undoubtedly follow. Gio never broke the rules nor did he ever compromise his well-being. He always ate his vegetables, did his homework, cleaned his room, lie to Reborn that his Dad was away at Italy, and make sure Uncle Mukuro didn't possess him. The child any parent would want. _So why am I doing this?_

The answer came easily enough, he was sick of Namimori, or rather sick of never leaving his familiar surroundings. Being the son of the Vongola Boss also came with some drawbacks, namely enemy Families wanted to either kill you or take you hostage; adding to that was the fact that not many Vongola members enjoyed the reformations his father was commiting himself to. So the Vongola Unidecimo was always under constant watch, his parents hardly took him very far from the Vongola base. In fact the farthest he'd ever been was _Kokuyo Land_! It wasn't fair, his parent's get to go to a tropical paradise to screw around and he's _still _stuck in this boring place? _No way! I'm taking a much needed vacation too!_

The sad part was that he had to trick Lambo in order to get away. He really did see the Lightning Guardian as his older brother. He was the only Guardian that played with him and never got tired of his constant questions. Gio cringed as he thought on how upset Lambo would be. What made it worst was how pathetically _easy _it was using his… talents to make Lambo believe that the boy was standing next to him while Gio snuck away to the gates. _But it'll all be worth it once I find that plane and fly to Italy.

* * *

_

Lambo couldn't believe it.

Rather he didn't want to believe it.

He let Gio sneak away from him.

As Lambo frantically searched the shops on the eastern wing of the terminal asking if anyone had seen a boy matching Gio's profile, he couldn't help but wonder, _how did he sneak away without me noticing? _Sure he had been busy checking out hot chicks, but he still could detect Gio's presence and he swore he saw the boy in the corner of his eye when he found Ryohei. _But Sasagawa said he saw me all alone when he caught sight of me… Could the kid have used…? Well he does have the blood for it… Dammit how could I have been so careless?_

"Lambo!" the teen turned to see the Boxer running up to him, "No one's seen Gio-kun on the western wing!"

"Damn! He hasn't been spotted here either

"Do you know where he could have gone?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" _Shit, where could the brat have gone? Let's see he said he wanted ice cream, but he's not at the shop. We talked about how I'm not innocent, and that I haven't been to Italy since I– _Then it hit Lambo.

"Shit!"

"No, I extremely think that's chocolate you've just stepped on!" Ryohei still clueless as ever.

_He wanted to go to Italy, _Lambo looked at Ryohei, "The plane you flew on, does it need to refuel here at Namimori?"

"Eh? No, Giannini-san said that the Vongola XF2 can fly between Italy and Japan 100 times with the same amount of fuel used on a regular plane why?"

_SHIT! _"What about the crew? Are they going to rest here for a bit? I mean that had to have been a long and tiring flight!"

"The trip only took two hours on the Vongola XF2, the crew isn't tired at all, besides the Varia wants their plane back so they have to head back right away."

_NNOOOO! _And Lambo was off.

* * *

"Hmph, Lambo's extremely lost it, don't blame him though, Sawada's woman is scary to the extreme."

It was easy for Gio to walk around the runway freely; all he had to do was use his special talent and no one would notice him. Finding the certain jet he wanted was even easiler; there was only one jet with a giant Vongola emblem. Getting in was a breeze too, the hatch was completely open! Unfortunately, not getting noticed by the pilot proved to be impossible, it seems that the Vongola trains their members not to fall for cheap illusions like invisibility.

"What the hell? Where'd you come from kid?" the man spoke in very broken Japanese.

"Uh…" no use lying, "The Vongola base here in Japan?" maybe speaking in Italian will make him less tense.

"Oh? And what in God's name are you doing on my plane?"

"I– I need to go to Italy," still telling the truth!

"And aren't you a little young to be traveling to another country on a jet owned by the biggest criminal organization in the world all by yourself?" this guy wanted a damn good answer.

"My name is Ienobu Giovanni Sawada, and I am the Vongola Unidecimo"

The grizzled pilot just stared at the young boy, "Works for me, we leave in 5 minutes."

* * *

It was pretty easy for Lambo to reach the runway; all he had to do was blow up the airport's electric grid with his Lightning Flames and cause the entire population to go into a panic, no biggie. It was even easier to spot the Vongola XF2, it was the only jet that was currently taking off!

Lambo began to run like his life depended on it (which it did), as he caught up with the moving plane, he believed that he caught a glimpse of the boy getting a complementary soda from the stewardess.

"Wait! Stop the plane!" he screamed but to no avail, the jet's speed became faster and faster, leaving the teen behind. _Shit! I'm starting to lose my breath!_ "Hey! Stop the plane! That kid isn't supposed to be on there!" but it was too late. Lambo couldn't endure that much more running and jet gained enough speed to ascend into the air. All Lambo could do was watch the aircraft fly away on its course to Italy.

Or rather to the Varia Headquarters in Sicily.

Where six of the most violent and psychotic assassins lived.

Assassins that wouldn't think twice about hurting any uninvited guests.

And if a certain woman caught wind of this…

_Then I'm a dead sexy cow man

* * *

_

**Sorry for the late update, I'm still trying to get back into the feel of writing fanfics. I know this isn't a very good chapter but I'm working really hard to become a better writer. In order to make up for the late (and not-so-good) chapter, I would like for all of you to know that Squalo and Fran are going to be major players in this story. They will make their appearance for Ch. 3 yay! (which will come quite soon!) Please review!**


End file.
